Crashed
by GeekInTehPink
Summary: Double D faces the facts, and loses all control. What will Marie think? EddxMarie StarUchiha's one-shot contest


__I must give all thanks to StarUchiha for the inspiration. I entered the contest to kill my writers block, and I find it was a great success. I must warn those though of the adult themes, what can I say? I'm eighteen and this was based off of a real life passionate experience my wonderful boyfriend and I shared. True passion I've found can't be imagined until first experienced. Anyway, I wish luck to my fellow competitors, I tried my best I hope you all do too. Now on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>Procellous- Stormy, as the sea<em>

At age ten, the attacks were unexpected miserable events that he swore would ruin his very childhood and scar him for life.

As his thirteenth birthday passed, he and the other eds had gotten more used to the brutal ambushes of smooches from the Kanker girls, but still saw them with pure disdain.

When he was sixteen though, he slowly realized that he no longer hated the surprising kisses in the hallway, in fact they seemed to entice him on a chemical level that left him slouching in sheer embarrassment to the men's bathroom until his autonomy was back under control.

At age ten, she was simply following the example of her elder sister, Lee.

As her thirteenth birthday passed she couldn't help but throw herself at what she believed was the perfect guy to help her escape the trailer park for good.

When she hit sixteen, she tried to grow up and chase another guy that actually returned the feelings, but it was too late her heart was set on Edd.

Edd tried to blame the first signs of his emotions on the raging levels of his hormones, and it worked, that is until he came to the shell shocking conclusion that for months the only girl he'd even found the slightest bit attractive was, in fact, Marie Kanker.

He tried to analyze what he saw in her and fell harder in the process. She was everything he wasn't. He was taken in by everything about her, not just her looks but her personality as well. She was the yang to his yin, and what drove him crazy the most were her eyes.

Every time she grabbed his collar and ripped him downward into a kiss, those procellous blue eyes would glitter in bliss before hiding behind her painted lids. He didn't know what to do about it though. None of the advice he got from the internet sounded plausible when applied to Marie. She wasn't the average girl by a long shot.

Marie had noticed the change in Edd but didn't know what to make of it. When she attacked, he didn't try to escape or break the kiss. His hands still attached to her shoulders in reflex but they no longer tried to shove her away, instead she swore he clutched at them every now and then. His eyes no longer flashed with fear and hatred, but care and interest. Her mind had to be playing tricks, there was no way in hell, that she'd finally won over her Edd. She couldn't help but test the theory.

In the hall as Edd finished dropping his books off in his locker, she stood behind him and waited for him to finish. The school day was over and most students had already left leaving them with a bit of privacy. She stared holes into his back, waiting for him to turn around.

He could feel her presence, and could already taste her on his tongue. He'd been up the entire night racking his brain about what to do, and was still left without an answer. He sighed, his shoulders falling forward, and slowly closed his locker. As soon as the metal snapped and the lock clicked, she had him spun around and thrown against it.

She pushed her knee in between his legs and pressed her weight into him. Her hand clutched his side as she ground her hips into his. Her soft lips pressed and parted over and over again, nipping and kissing her way up his neck and to his ear. She drew the bottom of his ear into her mouth, sucking it in between her teeth and biting it gently. She released it and sighed, causing his spine to cover in chill bumps.

"You should already know, but I love you, oven mitt." She breathed and waited. He was going to shove her away in any second, tell her to stop the constant harassment and stomp on top of her heart at the same time.

It never happened.

Edd's unanswered question was suddenly solved as his body took control and before his brain could stop his movements, like a wave he crashed right back into Marie as she became the one pinned against the locker.

The movements were so fast, one moment she was pressed against Edd, waiting for him to rip her to shreds, and the next the breath was knocked from her lungs and her heart raged against her rib cage as he slammed her arms above her head into the cold metal and pressed his lips against hers.

His eyes were filled with the same amount of surprise and excitement, as hers. He watched her, not blinking for a moment, as her procellous eyes danced like the tide, and her lips parted. His body was still in control as his mind sat back and took notes. She gasped in ecstasy as his tongue slipped in and twirled with hers.

She let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his hips. His body involuntarily thrust forward and rubbed against her through their pants. She cried out, into his mouth and pulled his bottom lip in between her teeth. He groaned and let her arms drop as he wrapped her up in his.

A cough rattled through the hall, alerting them that they weren't alone anymore. They slowly parted and both felt blood rush to their cheeks as their eyes landed on the school janitor. He just winked at them and went into an empty classroom to gather trash. Edd scoffed and dropped his eyes back to Marie.

"I'm not used to this kind of stuff, but I'll learn what you have to teach me." He mumbled. She laughed, but stopped as soon as she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Double D. It's just this isn't rocket science or anything, we'll both learn as we go, but to start, why don't you begin with replying to my confession?" She grinned at him, she knew the answer but just wanted the concrete evidence of hearing it from his lips.

"Oh! Right! Umm... I... believe the right term is love? Well, Marie, I-" He cleared his throat, but when he continued his voice was almost a whisper, "I love you." She giggled at the innocent way he said it. It was a major contradiction to the other way his body had responded to her. She smiled and took his hand to ease his mind.

"I love you too."


End file.
